Castle of Glass
by Salima Uchiha
Summary: Sabía que esa magia sólo aparecía en magos y brujas de corazón noble y sentimientos puros, un corazón que no había caído en la oscuridad. Yo, Lily Luna Potter no sería elegida como una de ellos, al menos no después de haberme escondido detrás de la frialdad y un mundo sin sentimientos que no quería mostrar. Aunque, ¿Es solo magia, no es así?


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, asi como la canción Let it Go- Frozen que es propiedad de Disney.

**Aviso: **Este fic participa del Reto especial "_Una canción, una historia_" del foro "_Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers_".

* * *

**CASTLE OF GLASS**

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl  
You always had to be  
Conceal, don't feel  
Don't let them know  
Well, now they know

Abrí la ventana de mi habitación en la Torre de Ravenclaw, estudio quinto curso, el cual es un año decisivo para los estudiantes del colegio sea de la casa en la que hayan sido seleccionados desde el primer año.

Las reglas del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería han cambiado. Nadie sabe porqué ni la razón que llevó tal cambio; sin embargo, el Ministerio de Magia estuvo a favor del cambio en la enseñanza del colegio.

Desde el primer año, los estudiantes tenemos que llevar las clases que son llamadas _Tronco Común_, y termina en el cuarto curso. A partir de quinto comenzamos a estudiar la magia relacionada con los elementos, algo parecido a la alquimia.

Es en este quinto curso donde se realiza una especie de ritual en el cual invocamos al que será nuestro _theulu_, una especie de sirviente para toda la vida, dicen que según el tipo de _theulu _que se invoque es la fuerza o el poder que lleva dentro su portador.

Sin embargo, a lo largo de los años, los investigadores de la magia encontraron un nuevo elemento aparte de los que nos han sido enseñados desde siempre, pero aún no se sabe cómo funciona ni que mago o bruja puede obtenerlo.

Mis hermanos comenzaron a estudiar todo esto pues las reformas educativas entraron en vigor mucho antes de que mi prima Victoire terminara el colegio, en mi familia existen los magos de tipo agua, viento y la mezcla de la magia anterior a la que ahora estudiamos, aunque los hechizos han cambiado, algunos en su totalidad y otros siguen igual.

El mundo mágico ha cambiado, es una época de cambios que no podemos controlar, pero sin el cambio, el tiempo se estanca y las personas no logran cambiar.

No podíamos permanecer como antes, nuestra esencia como magos ha cambiado, nuestra magia es ahora lo que llamamos _Fuente de Poder_, de ella dependen nuestras fuerzas y habilidades, pero hay algunos magos y brujas que no se llevan muy bien con la magia y provocan explosiones como es el caso de mi mejor amiga, Brianna Finnigan, conocida por no poder realizar ningún encantamiento sin provocar una explosión.

Los maestros dicen que es idéntica a su padre, el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Aarón Meadwoves siempre le comenta que es a causa de ese cambio que está produciendo nuestra magia.

Pero no estoy tan segura de sus palabras.

Me siento en el alfeizar de la ventana del dormitorio compartido y siento el frio invernal acariciando la piel de mis brazos y hombros cubiertos tan solo por el camisón de pijama.

Desde mi posición miro los jardines del colegio cubiertos de la blanca nieve que dejó la tormenta invernal del día anterior, en un domingo como ese y a esa hora de la mañana no es muy común que los estudiantes estén fuera de la cama y caminando por el blanco paisaje que ofrece un Hogwarts nevado.

Ni las pisadas de los _theulu_ de los grados superiores pueden observarse a simple vista. Acaba de nevar y nadie en su sano juicio saldría con ese temporal, en este caso, soy la excepción.

Tomo el borde de la ventana con fuerza al recordar las palabras dichas por aquél que consideraba el amor de mi vida y con el que mis padres habían jurado desde que era pequeña, que me casaría con él.

Aún con los cambios, el mundo mágico seguía con sus viejas costumbres de casar a sus hijos para asegurar su futuro, todos pensaron que esas ideas se terminarían, pero con la aparición de la _Fuente de Poder_, los compromisos se intensificaron más.

Ibrahim Malloroy, estudiante de séptimo curso de la casa de Slytherin, era un chico de cabello castaño claro, piel blanca y ojos verdes, el estándar de chico que cualquier quinceañera o alumna del colegio desearía, y yo había sido la afortunada al ser comprometida con él.

No podía observar a nadie más que no fuera a él, estaba segura de que me batiría a duelo con tal de defender su vida y dar la mía con tal de que estuviera bien, los duelos con magia y el uso de las espadas se me daba bien, mucho mejor que algunos de mi familia y sabia que podía ganar si me lo proponía.

Pasaba el tiempo con Ibrahim desde que entré al colegio, fue como una especie de luz que iluminó mi vida al instante, pero así como encendió la vela, la apagó y me dejó con tan solo cinco palabras que a ninguna chica le gustaría escuchar.

"_No eres lo que esperaba"_.

Así tan simple, tan frio y sin ninguna explicación, dejándome parada en medio de un pasillo vacio cercano a las mazmorras.

No podía dejarlo así, irse sin decirme nada, corrí detrás de Ibrahim y le grité que me diera una explicación, recuerdo que tan solo sonrió de manera burlona como siempre solía hacerlo y volvió a herirme con sus palabras frías y vacías.

"_He conseguido a alguien mejor que tú, ya sabes, en estos tiempos que corren debes asegurar tu futuro y no llenas mis expectativas, al menos tu familia no lo hace. Por ser la hija del hombre que derrotó a Voldemort, no haces mucho que te haga digna de mí, lo siento, Lily."_

Sentí como un golpe bajo en el estomago, sabía que los cambios acarrean miedos e incertidumbres, pero estaba dando lo mejor de mí para poder manejar esa nueva magia que estaba naciendo en cada uno de nosotros.

Después de esas breves palabras, cerré los ojos con furia y di media vuelta dispuesta a irme y dejarlo atrás mientras me prometía a mi misma que nadie se volvería a burlar de mí ni hablaría de mi familia como lo había hecho Ibrahim Malloroy.

Estaba en tercer año cuando sucedió aquello y hasta ahora han pasado dos años.

Dos años en los que me he aislado de todo sentimiento, me convertí en una persona fría, oculté mis sentimientos y pensamientos de los demás, incluso de mi propia familia y amigos y me dediqué a estudiar y mejorar mis habilidades en la esgrima y en la magia.

Mis maestros habían descubierto mi _Fuente de Poder_, podía manejar los hechizos de agua y todo lo relacionado con ella, me enfoqué en eso y en mis entrenamientos de esgrima y duelos de magia con mi hermano James y Albus que eran buenos en eso.

En los entrenamientos de la escuela, era una dura contrincante y nadie podía vencerme, según Brianna y Lorcan Scamander, cuando peleaba mi mirada se volvía fría, no mostraba ningún sentimiento, era como un cubo de hielo que no se derretía con nada.

Y eso de algún modo, me agradaba. Me gustaba saber que los estudiantes temían encontrarse conmigo en un duelo de magia o en esgrima y me apodaron _"Redbloody"_, por mi cabello rojo y mi actitud fría al pelear. Me sentía en mi propio mundo, uno que había creado y era la protagonista.

Sin embargo, en uno de los encuentros de esgrima, me encontré con alguien que podía igualarme y que por mucho tiempo dudé que pudiera al menos tomar la espada correctamente.

Su nombre era Scorpius Malfoy. Estudiante de Slytherin de séptimo curso y para colmo, Premio Anual. Su apariencia aristócrata, alto, delgado, su cabello rubio oscuro completamente desordenado y con esa sonrisa sarcástica que recordaba desde siempre y que alguna vez fue invitado a casa por ser buen amigo de Albus.

Era él. Scorpius Malfoy me ganó en un duelo de esgrima. Al parecer tenía mayor experiencia que yo, y salí enojada del salón de prácticas con el uniforme de esgrima de Ravenclaw aún colocado.

Daba cada paso con furia y pasaba por los pasillos sin fijarme con quien me cruzaba, hasta que en uno de ellos logré escuchar algo parecido a suspiros y susurros.

Me asomé sin ser vista a ese pasillo y lo que miré fue un golpe más en mi ya herido corazón y orgullo.

Ibrahim estaba besándose con Katherine Zabini. Así que era _ella_ por la que me había dejado.

Me alejé de la pared de ese pasillo y me recargué en la pared contigua, coloqué una mano en puño sobre mi dolorido pecho, intenté olvidarlo, alejarlo de mi mente, por eso estuve estudiando y mejorando mis tácticas, para olvidar mi dolor.

¡Merlín sabe que lo intenté! Dentro de mi cabeza, miles de imágenes pasaron por mis ojos llenos de lágrimas que trataba de contener. ¡Había prometido no volver a llorar!

Sentí como el viento frio se arremolinaba dentro de mi cuerpo, y poco a poco las fuerzas se me escapaban, iba a caer sentada en el piso del pasillo cuando unas fuertes manos me sostuvieron y al alzar mi mirada hacia mi captor, me encontré con los ojos grises más hermosos que había visto a lo largo de mi vida.

Entonces reaccioné y me alejé de Malfoy con una rapidez inusitada, lo miré y había una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro pálido, miró hacia donde se encontraba Malloroy con la chica Zabini y de vuelta hacia mí y soltó un suspiro que no supe cómo interpretar.

― Sabes Potter, por un momento pensé que estabas así por el duelo― dijo Malfoy con enojo y arrastrando las palabras, me miró por un momento y desvió la mirada hacia un punto en el techo del que yo no era consciente, pero continuó hablando del mismo modo que antes―No pensé que aún te afectaba lo de Malloroy, por lo que Albus me ha contado, te creía fuerte pero me equivoqué.

No supe que expresión tenía mi cara en ese momento, nunca pensé que Malfoy supiera algo sobre mí y que eso fuera lo que había pasado con Malloroy dos años atrás.

Cuando Malfoy me miró en ese momento, soltó una carcajada que pudo haberse escuchado hasta el Bosque Prohibido. Sentí mi rostro arder y me sorprendí a mi misma mostrando aquellos sentimientos que durante tanto tiempo busqué esconder.

Malfoy se acercó a paso lento con una sonrisa sincera, se paró frente a mí y por primera vez me di cuenta de la diferencia de estatura entre los dos, él era más alto que yo que le llegaba hasta la altura de los hombros o un poco más abajo y tras pensar esto, sentí mi cara arder de nueva cuenta.

Malfoy se inclinó un poco y me tomó por la barbilla en una caricia que trataba de ser dulce y amable al mismo tiempo, sonrió de medio lado y acercó su boca a mi oído.

"_Te ves linda cuando te sonrojas"_

Al recordar sus palabras siempre me sonrojo, no sé qué es lo que tiene Malfoy que hace que todo aquello que quise reprimir, busque salir de algún modo, sea mediante una risa, una sonrisa o volviendo a reunirme con mis amigos y mi familia.

Desde aquella plática que tuvimos en ese pasillo, nos hicimos cercanos, éramos amigos pero no comparados con la amistad que mantenía Scorpius con Albus. Cuando nos encontrábamos siempre trataba de hacerme sonreír de alguna forma y no podía evitar reír o sacar una sonrisa.

La presencia de Malfoy comenzó a cambiar algunos aspectos en mi vida, un poco de la frialdad que mantenía desde hace años, poco a poco se encontraba deshelándose, como los polos de la Tierra.

Con el paso de los días descubrí algo extraño en el dorso de la mano derecha de Scorpius, eran como una especie de runas que se encontraban grabadas en su piel, según lo que me explicó, durante el ritual de _theulu_ de su quinto curso, una alumna de la casa Ravenclaw, lo había invocado como su _theulu_, pero no quiso indagar más en el tema y eso aumentó mi curiosidad.

Mientras más pasaba tiempo con Malfoy, me encontraba contándole sobre mi vida, sobre aquello que me gustaba sobre la nueva magia que estudiábamos y mis habilidades como espadachín y entonces, el temor y la inseguridad que había sentido con anterioridad, volvieron a mi mente.

Miedo a que me rechazara, miedo a que pudiera conocer a la que realmente era, todo lo que escondía y no quería que nadie descubriera por la inseguridad a no ser lo suficientemente buena para él. No quería que entrara más en mi vida de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo, que descubriera más de mí; prefería mil veces que observara a la Lily fría y sin sentimientos, que a la Lily Luna que era real.

Pero no era el único que estaba observando el cambio en mí, era Brianna, Lorcan, mis otros amigos, mis hermanos, mis primos. Todos lo sabían y ya no podía ocultarlo más.

Así que decidí dejar ir todo lo que me había pasado con Mallory, lo que me hizo sentir y mi frialdad. Gracias a Scorpius volvía a ser la misma Lily de antes, aunque él negara que era gracias a él, pero no podía retener más todo lo que sentía, todo lo que pensaba, porque no estaba viviendo mi vida en realidad.

Solté la ventana y dejé pasar el aire frio que no me molestaba más, había sido yo la que era la montaña nevada, los terrenos del colegio llenos de nieve, pero ahora todo había cambiado. Fue gracioso saber que el muro de hielo que coloqué entre mis amigos y mi familia nunca estuvo presente, había dejado atrás ese pasado que no me dejaba respirar y ya no me afectaba más.

Era una de las mejores brujas del colegio y un excelente espadachín, estaba cansada de luchar contra la corriente, de buscar y lograr todo por mí misma, pero sabía que apenas esta aventura comenzaba. Pronto tendría mi _theulu_ y eso me entusiasma.

Después del desayuno de ese domingo, me dirigí a la biblioteca del colegio junto a Scorpius, para seguir con algunos de los deberes que nos habían mandado.

Aunque Scorpius era dos años más grande que yo, se encontraba en un curso más avanzado y me ayudaba con mis deberes si su tiempo se lo permitía gracias a sus deberes escolares, los de Premio Anual y las rondas como Premio Anual.

Llevó hasta la mesa que habíamos elegido, algunos libros de Encantamientos que habían sido actualizados gracias a los cambios de la magia, tomé uno de ellos y me dispuse a leerlo.

Me detuve en seco cuando en unas de las páginas amarillentas encontré las mismas runas que Scorpius tenía en su mano derecha, lo miré por un instante en el cual Scorpius me miró de forma interrogante.

No podía creer que era lo que había descubierto. Aquellas runas significaban algo más que un simple tatuaje o unas simples marcas.

En el libro, en la imagen donde estaban las runas decía _"Luctus autem"_ y según lo descrito en el libro, quienes portaban esas runas eran los _theulu_ de los magos o brujas conocidas como _Ilch_. Scorpius estaba poniendo su vida en peligro para proteger a alguien, pero no podía saberlo porque no me contaba nada.

Tomé el libro y sin decir nada a Scorpius salí de la biblioteca con rumbo a los terrenos, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, ni de qué se trataba la magia que debía estudiar a partir de ahora.

Solo tenía en mente una cosa. Si aquella extraña magia había salido a la luz en ese tiempo, era porque esta generación era la indicada para llevar a cabo algún propósito.

Sabía que esa magia sólo aparecía en magos y brujas de corazón noble y sentimientos puros, un corazón que no había caído en la oscuridad. Yo, Lily Luna Potter no sería elegida como una de ellos, al menos no después de haberme escondido detrás de la frialdad y un mundo sin sentimientos que no quería mostrar.

No quiero esconderme más, trataré de ser lo mejor que puedo hacer, no quiero ser la Lily que es llamada _"Redbloody"_, el pasado es solo eso, algo que sucedió y no volverá a pasar, dejé de lado todo para ser la que soy ahora y nadie más podrá encontrar a la antigua Lily, aquella a la que llamaban _Pelirroja sangrienta_.

Este día de domingo, en medio de los jardines nevados del colegio, dejaré enterrado todo mi pasado, lo que fue, lo que fui, y lo que se irá cuando el invierno terminé.

Cuando tenía trece años pensé que todo terminaría, pero aquí estoy, parada frente al enorme castillo del Colegio Hogwarts y me quedaré aquí porque es mi lugar, seré una de las mejores brujas, de eso no hay duda.

El cambio de la magia me trajo mi _Fuente de Poder_, me traerá a mi _theulu_, y sé que habrá luchas en las que estaré metida, pero no estoy sola, sé que lo lograré.

― Lily, sé que te encanta el frio, pero, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?― escuché la voz de Albus detrás de mí, me giré y lo observé usando una capa negra gruesa junto con el uniforme, la bufanda de Slytherin y guantes de piel de dragón. Junto a él se encontraba su _theulu_, un cangrejo de fuego, al que llamó _Flery_.

― Albus, dime, ¿Qué es Ilch y luctus autem?― le pregunté con fingida inocencia.

Observé detrás de mi hermano a un pálido Scorpius que se miraba el dorso de su mano con preocupación, al mismo tiempo que me dirigía una mirada rápida.

Creo que tanta curiosidad propia de los Ravenclaw me afecta, pero no puedo evitarlo, pero creo que estoy en problemas, sólo espero poder obtener mi _theulu_. Aunque no entiendo porque se preocupan tanto, ¿Es sólo magia, no es así?


End file.
